Harry Potter and the Eastern Mages
by Male Author
Summary: PostWar, The defeat of the dark lord frees another darker mage from his seal. Harry and the gang must face this new nemesis with the help of new friends.Hop along in this new tale of magic and friendship!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. do not belong to me but to our beloved JKR.

_Well here I am again with another story to my repertoire...I will hopefully feel motivated to keep on working on this new one. I would like to make a quick clarification as you might all be aware I have not yet read the final chapter of the series. I will therefore like you to take all these assumptions that I have made to set up this story as such. I do not know what will happen and like all of you look foward to july 22nd (or was it 21st). I really hope to set this story completely apart from Rowlings. I will add characters from other stories I have read and introduce other kinds of magic. There will be of course a little bit of romance, with pairings that i have no yet determined...so shippers start promoting! Well now that all is relatively clear lets begin..._

* * *

Many miles away from the bustling city of London, in a small wooded area just north of the small city of Hertford a dark hooded figure hid slumped in the shadow of an imposing oak. There was no sound in the small forest aside from the heavy breathing of the figure betraying its nervousness. 

It looked left and right as if expecting something to suddenly appear out of the surrounding darkness. And then, suddenly with a distinctive "pop" another figure this one taller than the other appeared out of thin air a few ways from the hidden fugitive.

"Lestrange…?" a gruff voice exclaimed surprising the hidden form which refrained at the last moment from making any noise. "I know that you are here no need to hide it's me Greyback look!" The figure said pulling off his cloak revealing the big rangy werewolf.

"Is it true…? Is he really gone?" said woman's voice behind the tree. "I'm afraid so yes…That damned Malfoy betrayed us and handed him on a silver platter to the Potter boy. He used a spell that I had never seen before…" Greyback barked in his raspy voice looking at the tall tree.

"How did you get away Fenrir? Last time I saw you, you were being shipped away to Azkaban!" said Bellatrix Lestrange stepping out of her hiding spot wand drawn, her once attractive face disfigured by an expression of feverish hatred. "Wh…What are you trying to say Lestrange!" The werewolf barked towering above the woman menacingly.

"Drop the act Potter, you can't fool me! I saw through your disguise. I knew that you were a dimwitted twit but it had never crossed my mind that you would be foolish enough to chase after me alone! You're making things too easy for me Potter" She cackled maniacally her wand hand shaking excitedly.

"I should've known better than to hope you would give in without making a fuss" The werewolf groaned his features blurry as if seen through a distorting glass. "Quite a spell don't you think; considering that I'm no shape shifter…Took me weeks to get the hang of it!" The blurry figure pulled a wand out of his pocket waving it over his head. The figure almost instantaneously cleared revealing the figure of a young boy with tousled dark hair and a thunderbolt-shaped scar on his forehead. "Save your breath boy…I will not let you wriggle out of this one" She snarled carefully treading closer to Harry. "Oh…? Aren't you full of yourself Bellatrix! Voldemort himself tried countless times to do me in and guess what? He never succeeded! Could you be suggesting that you could do what your dear master could not?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

She looked shocked for a couple of seconds and then seemed to swell uncontrollably. "How dare you! How dare you sully his name you filthy mudblood!" She screeched her wand hand shooting up. Harry just had enough time to lunge behind a tree as she exclaimed "AVADA KEDAVRA" Her curse whistled past his hiding spot to smash in a tree igniting it.

"A little off Bellatrix! You will have to do better than that to even graze me!" He exclaimed arrogantly. "You're losing your touch…you haven't even noticed my mates apparating all around this perimeter. You're completely surrounded, give up, you're trapped" screamed Harry daring to take a peek at the distraught woman. "You think I'll fall for your little tricks Potter! You won't get away from me this time!" She screamed hysterically throwing a couple of hexes at his hiding spot.

"Look they're sending me the signal…Original don't you think?" He jeered showing her the burning coin in his palm. We got the idea from your dark marks; really handy these little things…oops!" He exclaimed jerking away as a jinx sailed just inches past his hand.

"Do you know what this means Lestrange? They've set up the anti-apparating charm around this area you won't be able to spirit away like last time." She suddenly looked alarmed examining the dark outskirts of the forest for possible aggressors. "You snotty brat I'll get rid of your mudblood friends after I'm done with you!" She spat back looking for possible movement in the shadows that surrounded her.

"Oh are you scared of the other little brats?" He exclaimed noticing her nervous glances around the forest. She jolted back towards him throwing another hex at his hiding spot. "Don't mind them, they won't interfere. It's just you and me." Harry said fumbling in his pocket for the coin. He just needed something to drive her attention away from him for a couple of seconds.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" He exclaimed shooting the coin high above the branches." I will not let you pull a fast one!" She hissed sending a curse after the coin successfully striking it off course. "What message where you trying to send them potty boy!" She whooped with joy stooping low to pick up the fuming coin.

She picked it up and quickly scrambled upwards after reading the words carved on the coin. "Checkmate Bellatrix" She looked up disbelief etched all-over her face. "You deceive me…falling for such a simple trick. I was under the impression than you were a little better than that." She growled her eyes darting left and right looking for a way out of this predicament.

"Finish it! Or will you try to help me like that weak old man! I heard that he died like a dog. He even begged Serverus for his life! Talking about dogs I'm pretty sure my dear cous-" Harry uttered an inarticulate yell of rage, he let himself be immersed in the memories and the hate that he had successfully kept in check throughout the confrontation finally took him over. This woman had been Voldemort's most zealous follower, she had killed the last person he considered family, and at that moment he wanted nothing more then to give her an atrocious and violent death.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" She looked at him incredulous. Blood spurted from her arms and chest as if she had just been cut by a blade. "Well…What do you know? Seems like the potter boy's got in h-" She whispered grinning. "SECTUMSEMPRA! SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry roared throwing curse after curse throwing the women down on her chest where she laid twitching in a pool of her own blood. The beast in him roared demanding more blood and he was all too pleased to satisfy it. "AVADA KEDA-"

"HARRY!" A female voice screamed horrified behind him. He slowly turned around as if finally coming out of a trance. Hermione stood behind him her hands covering her mouth. "Hermione! What happ-BLOODY HELL!" Ron gasped looking at the bloody mass behind Harry. "Harry…" Hermione whispered uncertainly. Harry finally realized that he too was soaked in blood, he suddenly felt sick and fell down on his knees shaking uncontrollably. Hermione looked at him with a pained expression on her face, and after what seemed like hours to Harry she turned around to run up to the mutilated body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I-didn't-She" Harry pleaded looking up at Ron who was now standing next to him uncertain as to what to do or say. "Don't worry about it mate…Hermione will fix it all for us…Again" He smiled fondly looking over at the young witch who was muttering spells waving her wand frantically over the gashes that covered Lestrange's body and surely enough the spells seemed to have the desired effect as the wounds started to close and knit themselves.

She crouched for a moment examining her work and then quite suddenly as if being surprised by something next to her she shot up looking frantically at herr surroundings. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly running over to the two boys. "You felt it too." Ron replied frowning. "Yes they're on to us; they've already breached the perimeter!" She exclaimed urgently looking testily at Harry.

"We'll have to apparate…Don't want to get dragged into this mess. Can you do it mate?" He inquired looking worriedly at his friend. "I'm fine! Don't worry about it" Harry said finally getting back on his feet. And his two companions refrained from making any comments noting his pale complexion. "Harry…" Hermione finally pleaded locking eyes with him. "I'll help him…Let's go!" Ron interrupted grabbing Harry's sleeve, a strange look in his eyes.

"Y-yes of course!" The young witch replied flustered averting her gaze from the green eyes. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place" Ron shot back moodily and immediately disappeared. Hermione looked at the empty space where the two boys had just been standing moments ago, thoughtful. "Harry…" She sighed one last time looking at the unconscious form behind her before disappearing herself seconds before 3 figures wearing black cloaks apparated in the clearing.

"We missed them again! Damn that boy!" Kingsley Shacklebolt growled kicking frustrated on a rotting trunk. "They probably felt us apparating…They're really crafty" Tonks giggled her pink hair bright in the dark night. "It's really not that surprising coming from the three kids who finally rid the world of The Dark Lord" Shacklebolt replied apparantly looking around the clearing for something. "And here I though was my opportunity to finally meet the chosen one" Gawain Robards sighed triggering another fit of giggles from Tonks. "Wutcha looking for Kingsley?" Tonks inquired noticing him at work. "They came here for a reason; and I believe that they were chasing a fugitive." Robards answered.

"I really hate to have to put a stop to your little conversation but we do have a situation here." Kingsley exclaimed crouched over the lifeless figure of Bellatrix Lestrange. "This is really bad she's lost a lot of blood. We have to get her to St-Mungos!" He said picking her up. "Oh my! Did these kids really do this to her?" Robards exclaimed finally noticing the numerous gashes covering the unconscious women's body.

"She did kill Harry's godfather…"Tonks pointed out. "I'll go on ahead." He apparated the lifeless body dangling in his arms. "Seems like there is nothing else for us to do around here…I'll head back to the ministry." Robards groaned vanishing with a "pop". "Seems like we'll have to catch you later Harry…Good job…"She said to no one in particular before disappearing herself.

"This isn't good! This is really bad! I need to contact the elders…" An aged Asian man asked fumbling through of pile of scrolls. "Jin! Bring me my robes!" The old man barked now knee deep in the paperwork. "Jin will you bring me these robes!!" The elderly man shouted finally turning away from the scrolls. "Youths these days…no sense of responsibility." The old man grumbled leaving the disordered study to stumble in a dark hallway. "He did not even light the vestibule…If I get my hands on this little rascal…" He exclaimed pulling a wand out of sleeves that he wove around the hall muttering an inaudible spell instantly lighting the whole room.

"Dear Lord…" The elderly man gasped color draining from his face. "Lord? No I'm not foolish enough to take on such a foolish title." A dark figure replied from the other end of the corridor its sinister voice echoing all around the hall. "What have you done to my apprentice!?" The aged wizard challenged raising his wand. "That bumbling idiot was your apprentice Ming? Things have definitely changed during my absence. That fool did not even notice my presence until it was too late." The figure snickered. "These years you've spent sealed into the void do not seem to have dulled your skill Marion…" The old man smiled serenely. "I'm afraid I cannot say the same for you. You've turned into such an incredibly feeble old man." Ming laughed his free hand slowly reaching for something in his coat.

"What do you want Marion." He finally asked coldly. "You know exactly what I have come here for." Marion retorted just as frostily. "Then I'm afraid that you've come here for nothing" Ming chuckled grasping something in his pockets. "Tell me where they are and I will give you a quick death old man!" Marion threatened his voice suddenly deeper and cavernous. "It was my duty to keep you trapped into the void and I have failed but I will not enforce my failure by helping you get your hands on the cards." Ming replied apparently unfazed by the dark figure menacing him. "So this is your final word? So be it!" But before he could even move the old wizard pulled a vial out of pocket throwing it in the air. "Lumos!" The vial burst open engulfing the hall in a blinding light.

"You wretched old man!" The dark figure blinded roared flailing helplessly in the light. The old wizard took the opportunity to run back to the study where he freed a black owl from his cage. The owl hooted noisily as if aware of the danger. "Hector I need you to send these to the elders! Do not get caught old friend!" The owl hooted plaintively. "We will surely meet again in this world or the next…Now go do not fail me!" And he sent the owl flying out the window. The wizard then turned around to face the shut door waiting for his enemy. "You fool!" The dark figure roared crashing into the room. "What are you planning now? What were you doing in here?" The man called Marion thundered his eyes glowing dangerously under his cloak. "Answer me!" He bellowed hovering inches before the elderly man. "Do what you must…" The old man smiled dropping his wand. "Ming!!!!" The figure screeched plunging the whole room in the dark.


End file.
